


They Do Not Know You As I Do

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: Ironheart [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem from Rhodey's point of view, about how he sees Tony, and how others see him and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do Not Know You As I Do

They think we are foils,

the soldier, the super star,

One selfish and arrogant, the other

The fraternal keeper of the first

 

They’ve never seen the way your eyes

Catch stars atop your roof at night

Laying back beneath the glittering black

Side by side, thigh to thigh

 

They only know that sharper gaze

You wear beneath expensive shades

False and flat with emptiness

Echoes of feelings you can’t express

 

These people, they know me as

An airman, War Machine, James Rhodes

They’ve never heard the way

You interrupt yourself mid-sentence,

With a burst of laughter that sounds like my name.

 

 _Rhodey_.

 

They think I am your keeper.

For me, it was never even a question.

I love my country, but you

Hold the greater part of my affection.

 


End file.
